


love me like you mean it

by fullsunlet



Series: Christmas Christmas Time is Here [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunlet/pseuds/fullsunlet
Summary: Doyoung knew what wearing Jaehyun’s varsity jacket around campus meant. He still wore it anyway.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: Christmas Christmas Time is Here [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579702
Comments: 26
Kudos: 534





	love me like you mean it

**Author's Note:**

> \- please forgive the subpar non-smut at the beginning  
> \- booze sweater Doyoung is my favourite Doyoung I will never get over that look  
> \- I will write as much JohnTen as I want into my JaeDo fics

They weren’t dating. They weren’t even friends with benefits, let alone friends. So it was a wonder to Doyoung when he found Jaehyun on his bed, in between his legs for the fourth time in two weeks. As much of a wonder it could be to Doyoung while Jaehyun fucked into him, screwing him senseless anyway.

Doyoung whined when Jaehyun thrusted in and pulled out before hitting his spot. He scratched his nails down Jaehyun’s back, ignoring the younger boy’s hiss and hoping that they would leave marks because Jaehyun deserved them, deserved them for denying Doyoung what he wanted.

“Fuck me like you mean it, Jung,” Doyoung gritted out, the rest of his complains breaking off into a moan as he keened, back arching when Jaehyun finally, finally, hit his sweet spot. “Jaehyun,” he gasped when the other sped up his pace, pounding into Doyoung like his life depended on it.

Soon, Doyoung was seeing stars, a blinding white clouding his vision as his eyes rolled back, and then he came, cum spurting onto his stomach and sticking there while Jaehyun continued pushing in and out of him. Jaehyun came not long after, fucking Doyoung through his high before he pulled out and collapsed next to Doyoung. Pulling off the condom and tying it up, Jaehyun threw it to the side and Doyoung could only hope that it landed in the bin although he had high doubts that it did.

Doyoung, by all means, wasn’t clingy after sex. But it was winter, it was freezing, his room’s heater wasn’t working well, and Jaehyun was so, so warm pressed against his side. It was ridiculous how his car had more warmth than his room, that he didn’t need to bury his face in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck after deciding to forego watching the movie he had gone to the drive-in theatre for in the first place and ended up letting Jaehyun fuck him in the back seat, but needed the other’s body heat when they were lying in his bed because his room was just too damn cold.

Cuddling closer to Jaehyun, Doyoung pressed his face against the other’s arm as he mumbled, “Stay. I’m cold.” Jaehyun never stayed for long and Doyoung never asked, but the January cold must be getting to his head.

Doyoung heard some shuffling and then Jaehyun began shifting. More than feeling panicked about Jaehyun possibly leaving the bed, Doyoung was annoyed (with how much Jaehyun was jostling) and he gripped onto Jaehyun’s arm tighter. There was absolutely no way he was going to beg Jaehyun to stay but if the other was intending on leaving, Doyoung wasn’t going to make it easy for him either.

“Put this on…” Jaehyun said sleepily.

Opening his eyes, Doyoung expected to find his lavender sweater, his favourite one with the word _booze_ on it, the one Jaehyun had pulled off him an hour ago, but instead, he found Jaehyun pushing his varsity jacket towards him. The one that every sportsmen on campus had. The one that boyfriends and girlfriends of those sportsmen liked to wear everywhere they went because they wanted to show-off how they were dating an athlete.

Groaning, Doyoung sat up as he grabbed the jacket from Jaehyun. Mind hazy, he stared at it for a moment before looking at Jaehyun who had his eyes closed, features peaceful as he was slowly lulled to sleep by the soft drone of the heater. When Doyoung felt a cool breeze, he hurriedly threw the jacket on and buttoned it, save the top two, glared at the small open gap where his window was before he laid back down and threw an arm over Jaehyun, making the other grunt at the impact.

“Sleep,” Jaehyun mumbled, turning onto his side to bury his face into the top of Doyoung’s head.

And then Doyoung was drifting off into dreamland himself as he tried to ignore the fluttering in his chest caused by Jaehyun’s hand curling protectively around his waist. His treacherous heart skipped a beat when Jaehyun pulled him in closer, murmuring, _you're so pretty, Doyoung_. It was the sleep talking, it was obviously the sleep talking, yet Doyoung couldn’t help but feel that Jaehyun really meant it.

When Doyoung blinked open his eyes again, Jaehyun was already sitting up, gazing down at him so lovingly it made Doyoung’s stomach twist. It was also then that Doyoung realised he had been cleaned up. By Jaehyun. No, Doyoung’s heartbeat didn’t speed up. It most definitely didn’t.

“You look good in my jacket,” was Jaehyun’s first comment the moment he realised that Doyoung was awake too.

Grinning, Doyoung sat up, climbing onto Jaehyun’s lap and looping his arms around the latter’s neck as he shifted closer so their cocks were touching. He could feel them both growing hard again. “Yeah?”

Brow raised, Jaehyun circled Doyoung’s waist, allowing one hand to slide further down as he used two fingers to ghost over Doyoung’s rim, causing the other to shudder, dropping his head to lean against Jaehyun’s shoulder. “Up for another round?”

Smirking, Doyoung brought his mouth to Jaehyun’s ear. “Let me ride you.”

He chuckled when Jaehyun let out a moan, reaching for the lube and condom on his bed stand. Slowly, he rolled the condom over Jaehyun’s cock before slathering a generous amount of lube onto it.

Realising what Doyoung was intending the moment he lined Jaehyun’s cock to his ass, Jaehyun gripped harder on Doyoung’s hips, hoping it was enough to still him. “Doyoung, wai - ” Jaehyun’s words get cut off into a long, drawn-out moan as Doyoung sat down, wrapping his legs around Jaehyun’s waist as he lets out a whine. “Fuck,” Jaehyun cursed, rubbing circles onto Doyoung’s skin with his thumb in an attempt to make the other feel more comfortable. Mouthing against Doyoung’s skin, Jaehyun laid light and fleeting kisses to his collarbones, making Doyoung angle his head to the side to expose more of his neck for Jaehyun to mark him up. “You should have let me prepped you.”

“It’s fine,” Doyoung groaned, moving slightly to get adjusted to the feeling of being so full again.

Placing his hands on Jaehyun’s shoulders, Doyoung took a deep breath before lifting himself up and then sinking back down, breathy sounds leaving his lips as Jaehyun continued to press kisses to his neck, fingers digging into his waist.

“Damn, Doyoung,” Jaehyun said, voice low when he pushed his hips up to meet Doyoung halfway. “I like you so much.”

Doyoung faltered for a moment there, just a moment, but it was enough of a sign for Jaehyun to know that he heard him. It was enough for Jaehyun to realise that he had said those words aloud instead of in his head like he had intended to.

Then, Doyoung’s heart was stuttering, but he chose to ignore it in favour of chasing his orgasm, moaning loudly when he came, thick stripes of his cum decorating both his and Jaehyun’s stomach this time.

As soon as Jaehyun pulled out of Doyoung, he was up on his two feet, legs slightly uncoordinated, discarding the used condom, making sure to throw it into the bin as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I should get going,” he announced without even sparing Doyoung a glance.

Wordlessly, Doyoung hummed, smiling to himself when he felt Jaehyun using a towel to wipe his stomach clean, mind too preoccupied with how well he was being taken care of that he forgot how he was the one who had to wash the towel after Jaehyun was long gone.

Slowly drifting back into sleep, Doyoung barely registered the sound of his door opening and shutting before Jaehyun was gone and he was the only one left again. Despite the stillness in the air and the quietness of the room (the heater hardly making its usual droning noise when it had just minutes ago), Doyoung could still hear Jaehyun’s voice loud and clear.

_I like you so much._

With a groan, Doyoung grabbed his pillow and pulled it over his ears, in hopes of blocking out Jaehyun’s voice but to no avail. Eventually, he decided to get out of bed and clean up before doing some readings for his classes.

He didn’t get very far, too distracted as his mind replayed Jaehyun’s words over and over again.

*

After that day, Jaehyun had stopped contacting him, which Doyoung shouldn’t be too bothered by because they weren’t even friends. But Jaehyun had also stopped turning up to the book club on Wednesday nights and had stopped appearing at the drive-in theater they always met at on Saturday nights (by coincidence initially until it had become a _thing_ between the two of them).

Still, they weren’t friends so Doyoung shouldn’t be bothered by the lack of interaction with Jaehyun. He missed the sex, or at least he was trying to convince himself that much.

Desperate times called for desperate measures and he needed Jaehyun’s attention. While he detested those boys and girls who enjoyed wearing their partner’s varsity jacket around campus just to _show-off_ their status as an athlete’s boy or girlfriend, Doyoung knew that wearing Jaehyun’s jacket was the quickest and easiest way to get the other to reach out to him.

Of course, Doyoung could give in and text Jaehyun first. It wasn’t like Doyoung hadn’t tried texting the other (he had, only to delete whatever he had composed in the message box before sending a single one). But Doyoung figured that it should be Jaehyun contacting him, not the other way round, seeing that it was Jaehyun who said, _I like you so much_ (what did that even mean?), before disappearing so unceremoniously.

The moment Doyoung walked into class with Jaehyun’s varsity jacket on, he realised how much of a bad idea it was as all heads turned to him, watching him walk up the stairs to sit beside Ten who was giving him an equally look of surprise.

Kim Doyoung, the president of the Debate Society was wearing an athlete’s varsity jacket around, parading it as if it were a badge of honour for dating or sleeping with one of them.

Ten pointed an accusative finger at Doyoung. “Who are you dating? Or who did you fuck?”

“No one,” Doyoung lied, wrapping the jacket closer to himself.

Unconvinced, Ten continued staring Doyoung down, hoping that it was enough to break his friend. “Really? Because the last time I checked, you were single and weren’t part of any sports team. Unless you _stole_ the jacket.”

Doyoung made a face at Ten. “I didn’t steal it, you asshole.”

Indignant, Ten was about to quip back when their professor entered the room. Thankfully for Doyoung, she was one of their strictest and meanest professors, meaning Ten couldn’t continue questioning him no matter how much he wanted to.

Giving Ten a smug look, Doyoung’s eyes widened mockingly when Ten was about to say something, probably curse at him, before pointing to the front of the classroom then placing his finger over his lips, telling Ten to stay quiet.

The moment class ended, Doyoung was already done packing and rushing out of the room before Ten had a chance to continue interrogating him.

Though he couldn’t evade Ten forever, especially when they shared two classes that semester.

He met Ten again on Tuesday the next week. Maybe it was a bad idea to ignore the other’s texts for six days, Doyoung thought as he took his usual seat beside Ten and the other made a show of moving a seat down just because he was petty like that.

“I’m sorry,” Doyoung said, tugging on Ten’s sleeve. “You can ask me anything you want.”

That got Ten’s attention like Doyoung knew it would. He rolled his eyes when Ten pretended to contemplate before moving back to his original seat.

There wasn’t a point in trying to deflect Ten’s questions any longer. It had been almost a week since Doyoung had first worn Jaehyun’s varsity jacket to classes, and almost three weeks since he had any contact with Jaehyun at all. The other was avoiding him on purpose, that much was obvious. He even stopped attending the book club and missed the best drive-in movies entirely. But, _why_? It couldn’t be because of that stupid thing he had said, right? At this point, Doyoung had begun to wonder if Jaehyun even wanted his jacket back. Doyoung would have tried finding Jaehyun on campus, except he didn’t even know which faculty Jaehyun belonged to. Maybe Jaehyun didn’t know his major too.

The room grew quiet suddenly and Doyoung looked up to check if their professor was on time for once. No, he wasn’t. Besides, it wasn’t like their professor could command that kind of silence. It was Johnny Seo, one of the star players on the college’s basketball team. Doyoung had no idea what Johnny was majoring in but he knew that it definitely wasn’t business management.

“What is _Johnny_ doing here?” Ten gushed quietly to Doyoung while the latter rolled his eyes. “He’s looking for someone,” Ten observed the way Johnny was scanning the class, letting out a gasp when Johnny’s eyes landed on them. Shaking Doyoung’s shoulder, Ten tried not to be too obvious that he had been staring at Johnny. “He’s looking this way.” Peaking a little, Ten squealed as he whacked Doyoung’s shoulder. “He’s coming over.”

When Doyoung looked up, he saw that Johnny was indeed approaching them.

Fuck.

“Doyoung, can we talk?” Johnny said and that was enough for everyone in the room to look at him again. “I’ll wait for you outside,” he continued, directing a smile to Doyoung before turning around and walking out of class.

Johnny Seo was not just a star basketball player, he was one of the richest boys in college, threw the best parties, and basically, everyone wanted to be his friend.

There were too many pairs of eyes on him, too much attention and Doyoung wanted to shout at them to stop staring, wanted to push Ten’s face away.

“You’re fucking Johnny? This jacket - ” Ten tugged on the sleeve of the varsity jacket Doyoung was wearing. “ - belongs to _Johnny_?”

While Doyoung didn’t care about everyone else in the room misunderstanding him, he cared about his best friend. His stupid best friend who had a crush on Johnny. “It’s not Johnny’s, it’s Jaehyun’s,” Doyoung clarified simply, making to stand up so that he could meet Johnny outside.

“Jaehyun?”

“I’ll tell you about it later.”

“Tell me why Johnny’s looking for you too.”

Nodding, Doyoung then walked out of class. He found Johnny waiting outside like he had said he would be, arms folded across his chest.

“What do you want?” Doyoung asked, mimicking Johnny’s position.

Pointing to the jacket on Doyoung, Johnny smiled as he said, “Jaehyun wants his jacket back.”

The words almost caught Doyoung off guard. Almost. But then he’s scowling at the basketball player. “Then tell him to get it himself,” Doyoung hissed before spinning around and stomping back into the classroom, not caring if Johnny had anything else to say, ignoring the other’s calls of his name.

Angrily, Doyoung sat back in his seat next to Ten, roughly handling his laptop. “Fuck Jaehyun.”

“That bad, huh?” Ten mused, mood visibly better now that he knew Doyoung wasn’t sleeping with his crush. “So what did Johnny want?”

Bitterly, Doyoung thought back to Johnny’s words. “It’s what _Jaehyun_ wants. He sent Johnny on a fool’s errand.”

“What did Jaehyun want, then?”

“He wants his stupid jacket back and he decided that the best way to get it back from me was apparently to ask Johnny to ask me for it.”

Scoffing, Ten patted Doyoung’s shoulder. “Tell Jaehyun to get it himself, then.”

Nodding, Doyoung looked at Ten gratefully. “That's what I said too.”

*

Jaehyun seemed like the kind of guy who would give up his clothes just so he could avoid someone forever. Doyoung vaguely remembered Jaehyun telling him a story of how he couldn’t get a scarf from one of his ex-girlfriends back because he didn’t want to talk to her again and how she hadn’t been kind enough to mail his scarf back or leave it outside his door. The varsity jacket wasn’t all that special, Jaehyun could simply get another one. At the back of Doyoung’s mind, he recalled Jaehyun once recounting to him how every sportsmen was only entitled to one jacket.

Oh well. Jaehyun could live without a varsity jacket. It didn’t even have his name on it (which Doyoung was eternally grateful for - so he hadn’t exposed himself by wearing Jaehyun’s jacket, except his whole damn faculty thought it was Johnny Seo he was fucking.) Little did Doyoung know, Jaehyun was one of the athletes who vehemently went against the idea of sewing their names or initials or anything that could relate it back to them onto the back of the jacket.

Even if Jaehyun had desperately wanted his jacket back, he’d probably send Doyoung a plain text asking for it. And Doyoung was kind enough to mail it back or dump it in front of Jaehyun’s door. What Doyoung hadn’t considered was _how_ desperate Jaehyun was (for what, he had no clue).

That was why when Doyoung found Jaehyun standing outside his dorm room at 10PM that night, he had to do a double take to make sure it wasn’t his eyes fooling him.

“Move,” Doyoung said once he neared Jaehyun, surprising the other. “Seriously, move,” Doyoung repeated when Jaehyun stayed rooted to the spot in front of his door.

Smiling sheepishly, Jaehyun moved aside, frowning when Doyoung simply pushed his handle down without a key.

“You don’t lock your door?”

“Why?” Doyoung walked into his room without holding the door open for Jaehyun, knowing that the other was going to come in uninvited anyway. When he heard the door shut, he removed Jaehyun’s varsity jacket, throwing it onto his bed like it actually belonged to him. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled when he saw Jaehyun staring at the jacket. “Excited at the prospect of getting caught when we fuck from now on? Excited at the thought that we _could have_ gotten caught all this time?”

The tips of Jaehyun’s ears turned red as he covered his mouth to hide a cough.

So easy.

“Because it’s dangerous,” Jaehyun replied anyway.

Turning around, Doyoung leaned against his desk as he regarded Jaehyun thoughtfully, wondering how nice it must be to kiss him again with his hands on the collars of his leather jacket. “What do you want, Jung?”

Jaehyun tightened his lips together in a thin line and he wasn’t even smiling but his _dimples_ somehow decided that it was a good time to make an appearance and Doyoung really wanted to just walk up to Jaehyun and kiss him senseless.

Motioning to Doyoung’s bed, Jaehyun’s voice is soft as he said, “My jacket.”

Rolling his eyes, Doyoung walked over to his bed and picked up the jacket before throwing it at Jaehyun. It caught the other by surprise as he fumbled to catch it.

“There, you have your jacket!” Doyoung clapped his hands together mockingly. “Now you can leave.”

Seeing that Jaehyun wasn’t going to move, Doyoung walked over to where he was standing by the door, placed at hand on his back while opening the door with his other hand and motioning for him to leave.

Pushing Doyoung’s hand away, Jaehyun stares at him with pitiful eyes. “Doyoung, wait.”

But Doyoung wasn’t having any of that. “You have your jacket, Jung. Leave.”

“Doyoung, _please_.”

Letting out a noise of frustration, Doyoung shut his door again and walked back to his desk, pacing up and down in front of it before fixing Jaehyun with a glare. “What do you want, Jung? You said you liked me but you started avoiding me and then you sent Johnny to demand for your jacket back.”

“Doyoung…”

“We’re not dating, Jaehyun. We’re not even friends.” It came out more bitterly than Doyoung had wanted it to and he sighed in disappointment at himself as he combed his hair with his fingers.

“I like you, Doyoung,” Jaehyun confessed. “I like you, okay. I like you in a ‘I want to hold your hand and kiss you every morning and make sure that you’re always happy’ kind of way. But you obviously don’t like me that way and I didn’t want to ruin what we had.”

Dropping his hand to his side, Doyoung folded his arms across his chest. “What did we have? The sex?”

“You know it’s not just the sex.” Jaehyun looked sad. “It’s the random movie nights at the drive-in that we didn’t plan. The book club we turned up to without intending to meet each other. Until they became something. They did become something, didn’t they? Tell me I’m not the only one feeling this way.”

Huffing, Doyoung approached Jaehyun. “Why don’t you wait for a reply next time instead of simply running away? Say it again.”

Jaehyun stared back, confused. He had never been the brighter one between the two of them. “What?”

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Doyoung kindly explained what he meant to Jaehyun. “Just say that you like me again and hear my reply this time, will you?”

Tentatively, Jaehyun lifted a hand to lay it on Doyoung’s cheek. He smoothed his thumb over the other’s cheekbone, smiling and becoming all dimply when he saw the way Doyoung subconsciously leaning into his touch. “I like you. I like you, Doyoung.”

“I like you too, Jung Jaehyun.”

The next second, Doyoung leaned in, crashing his lips against Jaehyun’s. They had done this so many times but it just felt so different.

“Don’t ever run away from me again,” Doyoung said after breaking the kiss, forehead resting against Jaehyun’s.

“I won’t,” Jaehyun promised. “And you can keep the jacket.”

Laughing, Doyoung pulled Jaehyun in for another kiss, ignoring the latter’s pleas of _lock the door_ while he coaxed his lips apart to slip his tongue in.

Doyoung knew what wearing Jaehyun’s varsity jacket around campus meant. He still wore it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/fullsunlet)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
